


Time To Go Home

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood behind his chair and slowly looked around the room, the room that had been his office for more than 17 years. It was time to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Go Home

He stood behind his chair and slowly looked around the room, the room that had been his office for more than 17 years. Here he had dedicated his life to protect the innocent, to ensure the guilty were brought to justice, to keep his beloved islands safe. He had seen members of his team come and go, some left by choice, some… He swallowed hard, blinking away the tears, as he remembered the day Chin’s body had been dumped at the bottom of the Palace stairs. His world had tilted that day, the responsibility of Chin’s death weighed heavily on his soul, but somehow, with Danno’s help and encouragement, he had found the strength to carry on.

And then, just a short year later, a simple mistake had shattered his world into a thousand pieces. HPD had ruled it a tragic accident, the elderly woman had accidentally hit the accelerator instead of the brake, and as a result, Danno was gone. The doctors did everything humanly possible to try and save Danny, but the damage was far too great, and the man he loved with all his heart had slipped away as the last golden rays slipped beneath the horizon. 

“Boss…” Chin said softly.

“It’s time to go home, Steve.” Danny smiled.

He turned and looked at the two detectives who were standing near the door, patiently waiting for him. Taking one final glance around the office, he smiled and hurried across to join them, affectionately squeezing both men's shoulders as he nodded and agreed. “Yes, it’s time to go home.”


End file.
